


punch line

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, No actual description of violence, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: gerard menonjok wajah frank demi taruhan.[untuk #ResumeTheDraft kategori original]





	punch line

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * My Chemical Romance dan anggotanya merupakan individu bebas dan independen. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa ada maksud menghina atau menjelekkan salah satu dari mereka maupun orang lain.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil oleh penulis.
>   * Ditulis untuk challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori original. Terima kasih **Cineraria** , **namseokspb** , dan **rasyalleva** atas challenge ini!
> 


 

"AKU MINTA MAAF!”

Gerard menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Rambut hitamnya yang gondrong menutupi wajah, hingga Frank yakin bahwa tatapan laser miliknya tidak dapat dirasai oleh anak itu. Sial.

“Aku minta maaf, Frankie. Sungguh, minta maaf,” ulang Gerard sekali lagi. Kali ini, kepalanya terdongak sedikit—mencuri lihat karena sedari tadi lawan bicaranya hanya menggeram kesal, alih-alih berbicara. Mata Gerard langsung bersirobok dengan pandangan maut.

“Kau. Menonjokku.” Frank berkata pelan, seolah dengan begitu kata-katanya menjadi lebih mudah dimengerti. Gerard memamerkan senyum _maafkan-aku_ sebagai kompensasi, namun Frank tidak terkesan.

Ia mendengus, dan _boy,_ rasanya seperti tersengat. “Kau. Menonjok. Hidungku.”

Ray masuk ke garasi dengan membawa mangkuk berisi kompres dan es. Sejenak, suasana tegang sedikit mereda saat ia sibuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Frank. Frank mencoba tidak meringis kesakitan, semua orang tahu ia sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Pukulan Gerard meskipun akan meninggalkan bekas harusnya tidak membuatnya menyerah pada rasa sakit.

Melihat sikap sok kuat Frank, Ray nyengir. "Kurasa Gee mematahkan hidungmu, Frank."

Frank mendelik kepadanya. Ray hanya menonjok bahu kawannya pelan sambil tertawa lepas. "HEI, aku berusaha membantumu di sini."

Gerard menelengkan kepala dengan canggung, mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian terkatup kembali karena sepertinya apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan membawa perubahan suasana yang baik bagi Frank.

“Itu—“ Gerard menatap sekeliling. “—tidak separah kelihatannya kok.”

“Gee!” Frank menghardik keras, lalu menarik napas pelan agar hidungnya tidak terasa lebih buruk lagi. Ia terdiam cukup lama seperti sedang menenangkan diri sebelum ia kembali menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. “Kau mematahkan hidungku untuk taruhan!”

“Itu ide Mikey!” Gerard menunjuk sosok anak lain yang sedang menyetem gitar di seberang ruangan. Mikey tersentak, kacamatanya terdorong ke ujung hidung karena kaget.

“Ideku—“ Ia membulatkan mata sejenak, sebelum menolak tuduhan kakaknya. “Ideku apanya!”

Frank melemparkan pandangannya antara pada dua bersaudara Way, lalu memutuskan untuk berdehem keras.

“Benar kok!” Gerard mengelak. Ia mendadak resah. “Maksudku, aku dengar ada yang bertaruh soal siapa yang berani menonjokmu, lalu Mikey bercanda bahwa seharusnya kita melakukan hal itu karena uang taruhannya–" Frank mendelik, membuat nyali Gerard menciut. "Aku hanya melakukan ini demi kepentingan bersama, sungguh.”

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Frank masih mengompres hidungnya dengan es batu. Ray masuk ke dalam rumah lagi untuk mengambil entah apa. Mikey berusaha tidak terlihat dengan semakin melipir ke sudut ruangan dengan gitarnya. Gerard—yah, Gerard meremas-remas tangan karena gugup. Ia tidak bermaksud mencelakai Frank, berani sumpah. Mereka main di satu band bersama, masa’ dia tega berbuat begitu kepada Frank tanpa alasan? Gerard juga bukan tipe orang yang suka cari masalah. Ceroboh, iya. Idiot, tidak.

“Kepentingan bersama?” Frank mengulang. Ia menatap Gerard yang kelihatan sibuk dengan tangannya sendiri.

Gerard menelan ludah. “Uangnya lumayan. Lagipula, mereka pikir aku takut padamu. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi dan mendapat taruhannya.”

“Untuk?”

“Anggaran latihan kita,” sahut Gerard. Ia berdehem, membuat Mikey mendongakkan kepala, ikut mendengarkan. “Maksudku, kita hampir selalu kesulitan tiap ingin mencoba bermain bersama di studio. Kita semua sama-sama sudah mencari penghasilan tambahan untuk menutup biaya itu, tapi ayolah, keadaannya tidak membaik dan kupikir–"

"Menonjokku demi uang taruhan adalah jalan keluarnya?" Frank memotong, tak lagi menggunakan nada tajam, namun tetap penuh penekanan.

Gerard meringis pasrah. " _Well_..."

"Ini sebenernya sangat lucu," timpal Ray, kembali ke garasi sembari menenteng satu pak bir. "Bukannya apa, tapi taruhan yang kudengar justru berbeda dari taruhan yang dilakukan oleh Gerard. Uangnya mungkin banyak, tapi aku ragu kau akan menyukainya." Ray tertawa lalu menyodorkan satu kaleng bir kepada Frank. "Anggap saja, kau masih beruntung hanya mendapatkan tonjokan di hidung, Frank."

"Memangnya taruhan seperti apa yang kau dengar, Ray?" Mikey bertanya dengan antusias hingga merasakan Frank melotot padanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, bergumam, "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak peka."

"Uangnya berapa?" Gerard menyambar.

Frank nyaris tersedak. "Kukira sudah cukup urusan tonjok-menonjok wajahku. Tidak peduli seberapa besar uangnya!"

"Tapi–"

"Cukup untuk latihan di studio, dua kali seminggu selama sebulan penuh." Ray toh menjawab juga membuat Frank merasa terkhianati. "Tapi percayalah, kau tidak ingin Gerard melakukan tantangan ini."

"Akan kulakukan!" Gerard mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ia menatap Frank dengan penuh keyakinan. "Demi band, Frank."

Frank mengerutkan dahi ke arah Ray. "Ayolah, apa kau tidak bisa menemukan taruhan lain yang tidak melibatkan kekerasan?"

Ray justru tertawa. "Kukira kau tak pernah meminta." Berlagak hendak membisikkan sesuatu yang kontroversial, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan pura-pura berbisik. "Orang-orang bertaruh apa kau akan meninju Gerard atau menendang bokongnya jika..."

"Jika apa?" Mikey mendesak, tidak sabar mendengar jeda dramatis Ray.

"Jika Gerard mencium Frank tepat di bibir."

Untuk sesaat hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Frank membelalakkan mata, Gerard melongo, dan kacamata Mikey melorot sampai ke ujung hidung terancam jatuh. Benar-benar tidak ada suara yang keluar sampai suara televisi yang menayangkan telenovela kesukaan ibu Ray bisa terdengar dari garasi.

Namun, sebelum cengiran jahil Ray berubah menjadi tawa, Frank tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Gerard dan menciumnya.

_Tepat di bibir._

Kacamata Mikey menemui takdirnya dengan melorot dari hidung sang pemilik dan akhirnya terjatuh saat melihat Gerard membalas ciuman Frank dengan antusias sebelum melepaskan diri dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo kita lakukan taruhan itu, Frankie." Pandangan mata Gerard melembut saat ia menatap orang yang baru saja mengecupnya di depan sahabat dan saudaranya ini. "Kau boleh meninjuku dan kita bisa impas."

 

 

 

• **fin •**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **catatan:** Saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan tag relationship di sini karena bisa mengurangi efek kejutan di akhir cerita :)
> 
>  
> 
> Saya sudah lama tidak bermain di Bandom namun draft saya untuk fandom ini ada banyak sekali. Sebagian besar merupakan draft untuk entri Festival Fandom Barat yang tidak selesai. Suatu keajaiban bahwa saat saya mendengar ada challenge Resume The Draft, saya tersandung draft ini dan akhirnya bisa terselesaikan. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan draft-draft saya yang lain! ♥
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, kudos dan komentar akan sangat dinanti ♥


End file.
